Life Sure Can Change for Naruto!
by animeloverani
Summary: Rewritten Naruto is almost late for high school. When he rounds the corner, Neji is there. When Sasuke saves him from Neji, what does the raven do at home? sasunaru Slash First Fic. Oneshot.


**Warning: lemon, yaoi (sasunaru), bad language.**

**NO LIKEY, NO READY, NO LOOKY, NO CLICKY!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, note: I am not Naruto Uzumaki either! And Neji's the bad guy because he's my OC's big brother! So I can be mean to him if I want! Ahem….. As I was saying…. I don't own Naruto, Mashashi Kishimoto owns Naruto…**

**Font:**

**Bold-my notes….**

_**Italics-**_** thoughts (did I put any….?)**

**Underline****- not used….. I believe…..**

**Animelover: ok! On with the show!**

**Sasuke: let go! I am not reading this!**

**Me: yes you are! I need support!**

**Sasuke: …fine…..**

Rolling off the couch I check the clock for the time. "Shoot! I'm going to be late for school!" I quickly grabbed my bag, books, and lunch and rushed out of the small apartment I share with my friend and his brother.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Yeah I know what you're thinking, "The same Uzumaki that's shunned by his own village?" yeah, that's me. I'm the living vessel for the feared and hated Kyuubi. And what a sucky life that gave me! I mean, the stupid demon's chakra was a great power boost and all, but it also caused major damage to me. The think could have killed us both from over exposure! But that was in the past.

I'm doing better now thanks to my best friend, and crush, Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, I know he's a boy too; but I can't help being drawn to the sexy raven. He saved me from living my life alone and hated by the entire village.

His elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, isn't half bad either. He's pretty sexy himself, but he's hooked up with a man from his secret band. The guys name is Kisame. I'm kinda upset that I can't have him. Itachi's such a great piece of eye candy, and he isn't a complete ass! That's got to count for something, right?

"Hey, Uzumaki!" I turned a corner, about five blocks from the high school I attended when I was a familiar person waving at me. "What took you so long?" a boy one year older than me with long, dark brown hair asked. If that didn't give him away, the pale eyes staring at me sure did.

Damm it! Neji Hyuuga's here! And no sign of Sasuke either! Rumors going around that Neji's gay. Oh Lordy let that be a lie! Neji stepped closer to me; his pale eyes seemed to have a glint to them.

"Are you ok Uzumaki? I worry about you, you know…." I stood in shock as Neji gently caressed my cheek with his hand. He…. Someone is actually worried about me….? Now that I think about it, Sasuke's never bothered worrying over me.

Neji smirked and leaned forward, "I want to show you that I care for you." I could feel his warm breath on face, as I opened my mouth to reply, but instead I felt soft lips on mine. I closed my eyes and moaned as Neji's tongue explored my warm cavern.

He drew back with a smirk, I fell back and my legs gave out. He knelt down next to me and whispered in my ear, "You look pale. How about I take you to my house and help you?" I shiver as his breath ghost over my ear.

Just as he prepared to lift me even to my protest, I heard as all too familiar voice. "What do you think you're doing Hyuuga?" I turned and saw none other than Sasuke! He's here to save me! Wait, right, flirting Hyuuga hovering over me, stay calm.

Just then, Neji spoke, "You had your chance to mark him, Uchiha. Now he's mine." a seductive and confident smirk on his face.

Sasuke sent a death glare at the Hyuuga. "Come on Naruto, we're going home. We'll catch up on school tomorrow." I eagerly complied, grabbing my dropped bag, I ran past Neji with a noticeable blush on my face.

Neji sighed in defeat, "You win this one Uchiha. But the next time I find Naruto lost, I won't hold back."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, the black comas spinning rapidly in the red iris. "Don't you dare address Naruto like you know him!" with that, Sasuke grabbed my arm and led a stunned me home.

Sasuke released my hand in the hallway. Before he disappeared into his and Itachi's room I called out. "Sasuke!" he looked at me. "I… um….thanks…" I turned my head to try to hide an appearing blush.

Sasuke sighed, "Come here Naruto." I followed Sasuke into his room. It was neat and well kept, as to be expected with Itachi liking things in place. Unlike my room, I hand most of my important things put up, but clothing and papers could be seen all over. Sasuke motioned for me to sit on the bed. I did so, and when I turned back to Sasuke, he kissed me. Gently at first as he snaked his arm around my small waist. I put mine around his neck. He then licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth, and Sasuke quickly set to work on exploring every inch of my mouth.

I let out a moan into the kiss, Sasuke simply swallowed it. When he pulled back, my lungs welcomed the fresh, cool air from the room. I shivered slightly as Sasuke's hands began to explore up my torso.

"Sa-Sasuke…!" I looked down at him as he sucked and nibbled at my neck. I was barely able to make out the words he spoke as he tore my shirt off.

"Not quite. I have to erase every touch he could've made." I squirmed lightly under Sasuke as he licked and bit my nipple.

"Sa-Sasuke!" he rose up to look at me. He had look of love, longing, and worry in his eyes.

"Where did that bastard touch you?" I looked at him as I panted. My crock now getting harder as he gently pushed his to mine. I moaned out again.

"He… Neji only -Ah-!" my breath became hitched in my throat as Sasuke began to pull my pants off, "Ki-kissed me… Ah!" I shivered as the cool air hit my hot skin.

I looked to the side and saw Sasuke discard his last article of clothing as well. He had a devilish smirk in place. "Good. No one marks what is mine."

My face became a bright red as I saw Sasuke's erection. He got back on the bed, hovering over me, and straddled my waist. "Oh, how I've waited for this day." I sat back and moaned as Sasuke led love bites and kisses down my neck to my navel. With his tongue, he skillfully outlined the seal on my stomach, electing another moan from me. He was now holding both of my hips, with his head between my parted legs.

Sasuke teasingly licked the head, making me shiver and whimper for more... he defiantly smirked just- Oh my Fucking God! I moaned even louder as even made mewing sounds as Sasuke engulfed my full length, bobbing his head up-and-down, sucking, licking, and nibbling. All thought go blank. "Sa-Sasuke… I… I'm going to-!" Too late to give a warning, I came into Sasuke's awaiting mouth, and he swallowed it all. He then proceeded to lick me clean.

My eyes were half lidded, and I was panting hard. Then Sasuke stuck three fingers in my face. "Suck." I obediently complied, and sucked on his three digits. I started to bob my head as he had done. His moans were beautiful.

"It'll hurt for a while. But I promise it'll get better." I only nodded my head, before I knew it; I winced in pain from Sasuke easing his first digit into my entrance. I felt the start of tears as the second one was added, and Sasuke stopped moving. After I shifted around a little, I gave him the go ahead, and he moved the fingers around to stretch me. As he made small scissoring motions, he kissed me before adding his final finger. He was looking for something.

"Ah! Sasuke!" I cried out. Sasuke smirked as he found my prostate. He quickly pulled out his fingers. I whimpered and looked at him as he readied himself to enter me. My eyes widened in fear, compared to my tiny hole, there's no way that Sasuke will fit inside me. But before I could protest I whimpered in pain as Sasuke eased into me. I was shaking and whimpering as Sasuke stayed still.

"God…. So damn tight Naruto…! Feels….good…!" Sasuke said as he began a steady pace. Just as I was going to ask him to go harder, I screamed out again. Sasuke found my prostate again and was ramming into my ass with all his might, hitting that spot every time. I was getting hard again. But then I was lost in pleasure with Sasuke pumping me in time with each thrust. Before long I came into Sasuke's hand and my walls tightened around him, causing him to come deep inside me. Before he collapsed, Sasuke pulled out of me. As he lied next to me, he pulled me to his chest.

"You are now mine and no one else can take you. As soon as I recover, I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"I think I like it when you talk dirty Sasuke." I panted.

Sasuke smirked, "Do you my fox? Well then, as soon as I recover I'm going to fuck you long and hard with my huge dick. I'll make you moan my name as I whisper into your ear. Your face buried in the pillow, gripping the bed sheets for dear life, covered in sweat and my cum." I became a deep shade of red at the thought.

"This is quite a surprise Sasuke. I think I'll go over to Kisame's for the night. I don't want to be up all night hearing your lover's screams." Itachi said then left. Sasuke and I were both blushing as he left. Sasuke shook his head, and pulled me close, and I feel asleep in my lovers embrace.

How I love my new life. It couldn't be more perfect unless I got straight A's the rest of high school. But, I rather not cause more trouble with the people who still hate me. So I'll keep playing ignorant. I hope Iruka doesn't tell Sasuke I'm purposely making sure I only pass with as high as a B….

**End….**

**Animelover: what do you think? Please review!**

**Sasuke: ….How the hell did you get me to read this…**

**Animelover: …I tied you to the computer chair.**

**Sasuke: Right…**

**Animelover: *smiles innocently***

**Sasuke: Whatever. Just review so I don't have to go through that again.**


End file.
